Malévola
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|312px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Fada do mal, bruxa |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Matar a princesa Aurora |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Montanhas Proibidas |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Maldade, escuridão, poder |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Eleanor Audley |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Heloísa Helena |} Malévola (Maleficent no original) é uma personagem fictícia e a principal antagonista do filme da Disney de de 1959, A Bela Adormecida. Ela se auto-proclama como a "Senhora de Todo o Mal", que, depois de não ter sido convidada para o batizado de Aurora, amaldiçoa a bebê, dizendo que quando ela completar 16 anos, tocará no fuso de uma roca de morrerá. A personagem uma adaptação da Disney para a fada do mal, apresentadora no conto de fadas original. Malévola é muitas vezes vista como a mais poderosa e sinistra dos vilões da Disney, muitas vezes atuando como seu líder em muitos crossovers, e suas cenas no clímax do filme estão entre as mais escuras e mais intensas produzida pela Disney. No top 30 de vilões da Disney, Malévola ficou em primeiro lugar. Desenvolvimento : "Você ouviu isso, meu animal de estimação? Todos esses anos que estive procurando por um bebê."―Malévola para Diablo sobre seus asseclas '' O personagem foi animado por Marc Davis. A feiticeira perversa foi apropriadamente chamada de "Malévola" (que significa "malfeitor"). No projeto de Malévola, ela é descrita como sinistra e elegante, com uma pele verde, e com "chifres de diabo". De acordo com Davis, Malévola "foi concebida como um morcego vampiro gigante para criar uma sensação de ameaça". No final, o caráter individual das três fadas boas e da vilã mostraram ser os pontos mais importantes do filme. Ela foi dublada por Eleanor Audley, que já havia realizado trabalho como Sra. Tremaine, a madrasta malvada de Cinderela. Audley também forneceu algumas gravações em live-action para ambos os personagens, para inspirar os animadores. A dançarina Jane Fowler também realizou alguma referência em live-action para Malévola.Os animadores Ollie Johnston e Frank Thomas, em seu livro, descrevem a voz de Audley como "uma tarefa difícil, mas emocionante". A versão de dragão, usada por Malévola foi animada por Eric Cleworth, que disse que o dragão foi modelado a partir de uma cascavel, com "músculos poderosos que se movem sobre o terreno rochoso". Os efeitos foram feitos por Jim Macdonald, que procurou o som certo para a respiração do dragão, pedindo ao exército dos EUA para enviar-lhe alguns filmes de treinamento sobre arremesso de chama. ''Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida thumb|250px|Malévola pune seus capangas.Malévola aparece pela primeira vez no filme ''A Bela Adormecida no costelo do Rei Stefan por meio de teletransporte sobrenatural durante o batizado da filha de Stefan, Aurora. Sua aparência é precedida por uma rajada de vento e acompanhada por uma seqüência de raios e chamas verdes, que se tornaram parte de sua assinatura. Ela é, exteriormente cortês, mas se sente ofendida, pois não recebeu um convite para a cerimônia, como as demais fadas, Fauna, Flora e Primavera. Quando ela pergunta ao rei e a rainha porque ela não foi convidada, Primavera fala que foi a própia Malévola "que não queria ir". Chocada (ou, mais provavelmente, fingindo estar chocada), ela se vira para sair desta "situação constrangedora", dando ao rei e à rainha uma última chance para compensar o fato de que ela não foi convidada, mas a rainha pergunta se ela se sentiu ofendida por isso, Malévola nega, e se oferece para dar um "presente" para Aurora para provar que ela "não tem qualquer má vontade". Malévola, em seguida, diz que Aurora vai crescer na graça e beleza e ser "amado por todos que a conhecem", bem, mas para punir o rei e a rainha por sua insolência, coloca uma maldição sobre Aurora, para que antes de o sol se por em seu décimo sexta aniversário, Aurora vai ser "picada no dedo dela em um fuso de uma roca e morrerá!" Primavera, que ainda tem um presente que ela pode usar, enfraquece a maldição para que Aurora vai cair em um sono profundo em vez disso, com apenas um beijo de seu verdadeiro amor para acordá-la. thumb|250px|Malévola provoca o Príncipe Felipe.As três fadas escondem Aurora até seu décimo sexto aniversário enquanto Malévola fica irritada ao percebe que seus lacaios não conseguem achar a princesa. Malévola, em seguida, cria explosões de raios em seus lacaios, instruindo depois seu corvo Diablo para caçar Aurora, agora adolescente. Uma vez que ele consegue, Malévola visita Aurora na noite de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos na forma de uma senhora, hipnotizando Aurora e atraindo ela para a torre e fazendo ela picar seu dedo para cumprir a maldição. thumb|250px|Malévola é derrotada, pela Espada da Verdade do Príncipe Felipe.Para garantir que Aurora não seria imediatamente despertada, Malévola e seu capangas criam armadilha para o Príncipe Phillip, o verdadeiro amor de Aurora, e levam ele ao castelo de Malévola nas montanhas proibidas. Ela tranca ele em seu calabouço, com o plano de deixar o príncipe preso por 100 anos, e depois libertá-lo (se ele ainda estiver vivo). Ela se sente satisfeita, dizendo: "Pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos, vou dormir bem." Após falhas de Malévola, as fadas, então, conseguem retirar o príncipe Phillip de suas correntes e eles conseguem escapar do calabouço, vencendo os guerreiros de Malévola. Malévola logo descobre que o Príncipe escapou de seu calabouço e sobe para o topo da torre mais alta do castelo. Ela convoca relâmpagos e feitiços em Phillip para impedi-lo, incluindo uma "floresta de espinhos", que Phillip é capaz de superar. Ela então diz que ele terá de lutar contra ela, e ela se transforma em um enorme e escuro dragão. Embora ela o domine, e parece que Phillip está prestes a conhecer a sua morte, as três fadas transferem parte de seu poder para a espada de Phillip enquanto ele joga a arma no coração da fada má, que é fatalmente ferida. Como ela cai para a frente, ela tenta devorá-lo, mas erra, e acaba caindo em um penhasco abaixo dela, morrendo. Tudo o que resta é o seu manto rasgado. ''Timão e Pumba'' Malévola (como um dragão) faz uma breve aparição no episódio'' Malarkey Guatemala'' em um poço de fogo como uma das armadilhas dos templos amaldiçoados. ''O Point do Mickey thumb|250px|Malévola em O Point do Mickey.Malévola fez aparições freqüentes como um dos convidados da ''Casa do Mickey. Notavelmente, em um episódio, "Halloween For Hades", é centradro em Hades tentando cortejá-la. Malévola inicialmente rejeita Hades, então Mickey tenta ajudá-lo, ensinando Hades a como ser bom. A técnica falha e ele fica tão furioso que tenta matar o rato. Malévola gosta do mal de Hades e concorda em sair com ele. Mais tarde no episódio, eles são vistos jantando juntos. Malévola também aparece ao lado dos vilões como parte de sua música em Os Vilões da Disney. Em "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", Malévola, ao lado de Mushu, Madame Mim, Elliott e The Reluctant Dragon, causa um incêndio no clube. ''Kingdom Keepers'' Malévola desempenha um papel importante no romance que conta a história do Walt Disney World depois de escurecer. Malévola é uma das Overtakers e acredita-se ser o líder. Ainda assim, quase no final do primeiro livro, quando Finn chama o líder dos Overtakers, ela nega e diz que há alguém muito mais poderoso do que ela. Embora capturada duas vezes, Malévola consegue escapar, na segunda vez foi com seu mestre, Chernabog. Ela, a Rainha e Cruella tentam encontrar uma maneira de trazer Chernabog de volta ao poder de diferentes formas. A bordo de Dream, Malévola e o resto dos Overtakers se misturam sem muito problema, usando os trajes da tripulação. Durante o cruzeiro de duas semanas, ela tenta jogar os Guardiões no mar. Durante o sexto livro, Dark Passage, Malévola é quase morta por Finn duas vezes. ''Once Upon a Time thumb|250px|Malévola em Once Upon a Time.Malévola desempenha um papel na série de drama da ABC, ''Once Upon a Time, no qual ela é uma rival do inimigo principal da série, a Rainha Má de Branca de Neve. Malévola é interpretada por Kristin Bauer van Straten. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no segundo episódio da primeira temporada, "The Thing You Love the Most." Ela é visitada pela rainha má, que procura recuperar a Maldição das Trevas que ela deu para Malévola em troca da Maldição do Sono usada em Branca de Neve. Nesta continuidade, foi revelado que Malévola usou a Maldição do Sono tanto em Aurora, quanto na mãe dela. Depois que ela amaldiçoou Aurora, Malévola mudou-se com sua vida e ela passa seus dias em um castelo remoto com um pequeno pônei unicórnio preto ao invés de sua marca registrada de corvo negro do filme da Disney. Ela veste roxo em tons variados e ainda carrega sua marca registrada. As duas mulheres lutam, mas a rainha ganha, quebra o bastão de Malévola, e leva a Maldição das Trevas, apesar de um aviso de Malévola que a maldição vai deixar um buraco em sua alma. Quando Malévola desafia a rainha para matá-la, a Rainha diz que ela não vai porque Malévola é a sua única amiga. thumb|250px|Malévola em sua forma de dragão, em Once Upon a Time.Malévola retorna em "A Land Without Magic", durante o qual Encantado luta com ela depois quen Rumplestiltskin obriga-o a fazer um acordo. Em troca do anel de sua mãe de volta, Encantado tem de tomar uma garrafa de verdadeiro amor encaixada dentro de um ovo de proteção de Rumplestiltskin e escondê-lo em uma grande fera. O animal acaba por ser Malévola transformada em um dragão cuspidor de fogo. Depois que ele consegue com a sua tarefa, ele salta para fora da janela do castelo de Malévola para a sua segurança. Ela foi mantida na forma de dragão em Storybrooke e viveu em uma caverna que poderá ser acessada através de um elevador na torre da biblioteca fechado com tábuas. Emma, usando a espada de seu pai, mata-la, a fim de recuperar o ovo de proteção contendo a Poção do Amor Verdadeiro. Malévola volta em "The Evil Queen" quando o Capitão Gancho tropeça sobre seus restos mortais. Suas cinzas reanimá-la como uma criatura zumbi que ataca Gancho, fazendo ruídos incoerentes, como um fantasma. Como gancho luta, ela cresce em tamanho e esmaga-o. Gancho escapa dela, mas o que acontece com ela depois é desconhecido. Em Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, a voz de Malévola é ouvida, mais ela não faz uma aparição. Quando Robin Hood, Will Scarlett e o Merry Mens rouba o ouro em seu castelo durante a sua ausência, Malévola os lança um ultimato por telepatia. Acontece que ela não está com raiva para o desaparecimento do ouro, apenas por um espelho mágico, efetivamente roubado por Will Scarlett. Este objeto tem a particularidade de ser capaz de tornar as viagens em vários mundos. ''Princesinha Sofia Malévola é brevemente mencionada na série animada. No episódio "''Make Way for Miss Nettle", a fada vilã senhorita Nettle conspira para tornar-se a mais poderosa fada de todas, e abertamente deseja tornar-se tão famosa quanto Malévola foi, porém ela afirma que vai ser mais magnífica. ''Malévola Em 12 de maio de 2009, foi revelado que Brad Bird estava desenvolvendo um filme live-action baseado em ''A Bela Adormecida, contada a partir do ponto de vista de Malévola, com Angelina Jolie no papel de Malévola. thumb|250px|Malévola com Stefan, quando crianças.Em janeiro de 2010, dizia-se que Tim Burton foi para dirigir o filme. Relatórios on-line surgiram em maio de 2011 afirmando que Burton deixou o projeto para se concentrar em seus outros projetos futuros, e Disney começou a procurar um diretor substituto, com David Yates sendo citado como um candidato em potencial devido à sua experiência com o gênero de fantasia, tendo dirigido os quatro últimos filmes de Harry Potter. Linda Woolverton, que já havia trabalhado com Tim Burton em Alice no País das Maravilhas, está escrevendo o roteiro do filme. Angelina Jolie disse em uma entrevista que ela está definitivamente interessada no papel. Don Hahn, produtor do filme, confirmou que a Disney está desenvolvendo um filme sobre Malévola e que está em desenvolvimento ativo. Em 6 de janeiro de 2012 a Disney anunciou que Robert Stromberg, o designer de produção de Avatar e Alice no País das Maravilhas vai dirigir o filme. O filme também contará com a atriz de 18 anos de idade Índia Elisey como Malévola jovem com Angelina Jolie jogando Malévola mais velha. thumb|left|250px|Malévola com suas asas. Como uma criança Malévola viveu uma vida tranquila em uma floresta encantada conhecida como os mouros e tinha uma estreita amizade com o jovem Stefan até que um dia ele a traiu e roubou suas asas como prova de que ele a matou para que ele pudesse se tornar rei. Malévola fica furiosa sobre sua traição e seu coração de ouro vira pedra, fazendo ela se tornar o ser mais malvado na terra. thumb|250px|Malévola desencadeia seus poderes malignos. Empenhada em vingança, ela coloca uma maldição sobre o bebê Aurora, aonde a princesa irá cair em um "sono para a morte", quando ela picar seu dedo no fuso de uma roca de fiar. No entanto, após Stefan pedir a ela para poupar a vida de sua filha, ela também inclui que a maldição pode ser acabada pelo beijo do amor verdadeiro e nenhum outro poder na Terra pode mudar isso. thumb|left|250px|Malévola com Aurora.Ao longo dos próximos 16 anos, Malévola vigia a jovem princesa e apesar de sua antipatia para a pequena "Besta" ela relutantemente cuida dela de longe, desde que as três Fadas são incapazes e luta com sua nova vida com os seres humanos. No momento, quando Aurora completa quinze, Malévola leva ela para os mouros e, para sua surpresa, ela tem o prazer de conhecer o lugar. Aurora afirma que ela é a sua fada madrinha e ao longo dos próximos dias, elas passam o tempo junto com as outras fadas. Todas as fadas começam a gostar de Aurora e até Malévola começa a desenvolver carinho por ela. Ao vê-la não mais como seu inimigo ela tenta retirar a maldição dela, mas ela é incapaz também uma vez que nenhum poder na terra pode mudar, a não ser um beijo do amor verdadeiro. Quando Aurora diz que gostaria de ficar com ela, Malévola fica encantada. No entanto depois de aprender a verdade sobre seu passado e a identidade de sua fada madrinha, ela retorna com tristeza a seu pai. Embora envergonhada, Malévola sabe que se ela retornar ao castelo, sua vida estará em perigo. Quando o sol começa a se pôr Malévola encontra Phillip e corre para o castelo, mas tudo é em vão quando sua profecia foi cumprida. Malévola e Diaval se esgueiram pelo castelo com Phillip e trazê-lo para Aurora dormindo, esperando que o seu beijo de amor verdadeiro vai quebrar o feitiço, infelizmente, isso não acontece. Malévola olha triste sobre o que seu ódio trouxe para sua querida amiga. Ela dá-lhe um beijo de despedida na testa e pouco antes de ela poder ir embora um milagre acontece, Aurora acorda. A amizade delas era o amor verdadeiro mais forte. Como eles fazem o seu caminho de volta para os mouros, Malévola se torna capturada por Stefan e seus guardas. Ela e Diaval tornam-se facilmente presos e pouco antes de Stefan matá-la, as asas de Malévola voltam a ela depois de Aurora libertar elas. Malévola e Diaval conseguem dominar os guardas com o rei traiçoeiro ainda de pé e apenas quando Malévola está perto de sufocá-lo até a morte, ela decide poupá-lo alegando que "está tudo acabado". No entanto, Stefan se recusa a derrota e pula em cima dela. Os dois caem de uma torre, mas Malévola consegue voar, deixando Stefan caindo para a morte. Com a paz entre as duas terras, Malévola passa a coroa para Aurora fazendo dela a rainha de ambos os reinos, dos humanos e das fadas. Na última cena, ela voa alegremente pelos céus com Diaval. Vídeo games ''Mickey Mousecapade'' Malévola aparece como o chefe final da versão norte-americana do jogo daNintendo Mickey Mousecapade (na versão original em japonês, o chefe final é a Rainha de Copas). ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|250pxMalévola aparece como um antagonista principal da série ''Kingdom Hearts. Ela foi vista pela primeira vez em Kingdom Hearts em Hollow Bastion. Ao contrário dos outros vilões da Disney (com exceção de Pete), ela desempenha um papel importante na história geral, e não apenas no mundo que ela veio. Apesar da aparência de outros vilões principais, Malévola continua a ser um poderoso antagonista aos Mestres da Keyblade. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' : "Imagine comigo, o mais glorioso dos futuros... Sete dos corações puros, cada um repleto de luz. Quando reunidos, que concedem o poder de governar todos os mundos".―Malévola para Terra Malévola aparece em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, seu papel é rebaixado para a de um antagonista menor, só aparecendo em seu mundo natal de Enchanted Dominion. Em algum ponto no tempo, Mestre Xehanort fez contato com ela e pediu sua ajuda em atrair Terra à escuridão e contou a ela sobre Kingdom Hearts e sobre as sete Princesas de Coração. Deste ponto em diante, Malévola se tornou ainda mais sedenta por poder e desejou para ganhar controle completo sobre todos os mundos, sem saber que ela está simplesmente sendo usada pelo Mestre Xehanort como parte de um plano muito maior do que se desdobraria na década seguinte. No mundo de sua casa, Enchanted Dominion, ela interpreta principalmente fora o mesmo papel que no filme original, só que desta vez manipula a escuridão no coração de Terra para forçá-lo a roubar o coração de Aurora, em troca de ajudá-lo a localizar o Mestre Xehanort. Ela oferece a Terra a oportunidade de se juntar a ela em sua busca para governar o mundo, mas ele se recusa terminantemente. Mais tarde, Ventus visita o mundo e liberta o coração de Aurora, incitando a fúria de Malévola. Na luta que se seguiu, Ventus derrota Malévola, que revela que Terra que roubou o coração de Aurora. Aqua chega e firmemente nega, como Ventus faz, embora ele parece inseguro. Depois que Aqua se recusa a oferta de Malévola a se juntar a ela no lugar da Terra, Malévola atira-a para a masmorra do castelo com o príncipe Phillip, que Malévola tinha capturado mais cedo para impedi-lo de despertar Aurora. Aqua e Phillip saem do calabouço com a ajuda de Flora, Fauna e Primavera e fazem o seu caminho para o castelo do Rei Stefan para acordar Aurora. Malévola dá início à perseguição e confronta-los sobre a ponte para o castelo, transformando-se em um dragão para combatê-los diretamente, mas é derrotada. Antes que ela possa ser finalizada, Malévola foge da cena e começa seus planos para capturar todas as sete princesas. Mais tarde no jogo, ela cruza o caminho com o Pete preso, e liberta ele, criando o cenário para a sua aliança. Entre Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Algum tempo depois dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e antes de Kingdom Hearts, os Heartless aparecem e Malévola decide usar seu imenso poder das trevas para controlar as criaturas e construir uma força destrutiva para ajudá-la em seus planos para conquistar todos os mundos. Com o tempo, porém, a escuridão vai além de seu controle e os Heartless logo usam ela para manipulá-la para seus próprios fins. Ela primeiro captura Aurora e destrói seu próprio mundo, indo para o agora abandonado Hollow Bastion para torná-la sua nova base de operações. ''Kingdom Hearts'' "A Keyblade o escolheu. Será que vai ser aquele que vence a escuridão, ou será que a escuridão vai engolir você? De qualquer maneira, ele poderia revelar-se bastante útil."―Malévola para Sora Com a ajuda de Pete, Malévola logo se torna o cérebro por trás de um conselho de vilões da Disney, composto por Hades, Jafar, Úrsula, Oogie Boogie e Capitão Gancho, montado por Pete, que está fora construindo um exército de Heartless para Malévola para aumentar suas forças. Agindo como um guia, Malévola adverte cada um de seus seguidores que eles devem tomar cuidado com a escuridão, irônico como ela mesma era, talvez, a maior vítima da escuridão. Ela lidera este grupo em busca do poder supremo, controlando os Heartless e desbloqueando o Keyhole que leva a Kingdom Hearts, o coração de todos os mundos. Ela usa Hollow Bastion, a antiga casa de Ansem, o Sábio e Xehanort, como uma base de operações em que ela dirige os assuntos do grupo. Ela usa o Relatório de Ansem para ajudá-la a entender e ganhar mais controle sobre os Heartless e recruta Riku, o sucessor de Terra e o melhor amigo de Sora, a seu lado. Quando ela vê que Riku pode empunhar uma Keyblade, ela usa a escuridão no coração de Riku para corromper ele e transformá-lo contra os seus amigos. Malévola finalmente diz a Riku de seus planos para encontrar Kingdom Hearts, envolvendo as Princesas de Coração. Persuardindo Riku, para ir atrás de Kairi, como ela também é uma princesa. Malévola mentepara Riku e diz-lhe que ela vai ajudar Kairi a reconquistar seu coração uma vez que ela tem o controle de Kingdom Hearts. Nesse meio tempo, ela convence Riku a cometer atos sinistros, tais como seqüestrar várias da princesa de coração, dando-lhe o poder de controlar os Heartless, e até mesmo ordenar que tente assassinar aqueles que interferem em seus planos. Riku, cego pelo seu ciúme de Sora e desejo de poder, faz o que lhe é dito e se torna mais e mais corrupto como o seu coração começa a afundar lentamente para a escuridão. Enquanto o plano de Malévola parece estar funcionando, seus aliados caem para Sora. Eventualmente, ela enfrenta Sora pessoalmente quando ela chega em Hollow Bastion, e perde. No entanto, ela é abordada por Riku, possuído por Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (na verdade Heartless de Xehanort), que passa a usar a sua própria Keyblade para destrancar a escuridão em seu coração, restaurando seu poder e permitindo-lhe transformar-se em sua forma de dragão. Apesar de se tornar um inimigo muito mais poderoso e temível, Malévola novamente perde para Sora e é destruída. De acordo com o Grilo Falante, Malévola é pessoalmente responsável pela destruição de seu mundo e para a captura de Aurora. Ao derrotar Malévola, Sora obtém a quinta página do Relatório de Ansem, e Donald aprende novas habilidades. Derrotando Malévola se desbloqueia a habilidade de invocar Mushu, se tomado com a Fada Madrinha. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Malévola aparece para Riku como uma ilusão baseada nas memórias em Castle Oblivion. Ela é um dos dois únicos personagens, junto com Aerith na história de Sora, para perceber que ela não é real. Ela zomba de seu antigo aluno, e como ele uma vez se agarrou a ela e às trevas, fazendo ele quase afundar. Além disso, na história de Sora, ela é o chefe de Hollow Bastion e é revelado a necessidade de roubar corações, a fim de praticar a sua magia e tentativas de usar o amor encontrado em Bela. Quando Sora e companhia tentam detê-la, ela transforma-se em um dragão e ataca, lançando chamas de sua boca, fazendo terremotos quando ela pisa no chão, e tentando morder Sora, mas ela falha e é derrotada. Zexion depois faz nota disto para Lexaeus. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Malévola é revivida em Kingdom Hearts II, no qual ela se apresenta como um vilão secundário, mas ainda conspira contra Sora e os outros. Seu corvo, Diablo, traz o seu robe branco para a torre de Yen Sid, e as memórias de Flora, Fauna e Primavera acidentalmente trazê-la de volta à vida. Em Kingdom Hearts Another Report, é sugerido que Organization XIII é, inadvertidamente, responsável por seu retorno. Xemnas uma vez envia Axel e Roxas para Hollow Bastion para acabar com Heartless e liberar um corvo de uma gaiola suspensa no teto. É fortemente sugerido que este corvo é Diablo e foi lançado para reviver Malévola. A Organização pode ter planejado usá-la para criar mais Heartless para seus planos. Como em Kingdom Hearts, ela tenta controlar os Heartless para localizar Kingdom Hearts. No entanto, ela agora compete com a Organization XIII para o poder supremo e considera o grupo e Nobodies em geral, muito inferior a ela e seus Heartless, mesmo tão longe como chamando-os de "cascas brancas". Malévola, com a ajuda de seu único seguidor fiel remanescente, Pete, vai de um mundo para reviver seus outros seguidores e construir um exército de Heartless. Embora apenas Oogie Boogie é testemunhado sendo revivido, pode-se imaginar que ela também é responsável para o retorno de Úrsula e de Barbossa, Scar, Hades, e Jafar usando Heartless. Na verdade, quando ela se encontra pela primeira vez com Pete de novo, ela pergunta sobre "os outros", sugerindo que ela deveria estar segurando uma reunião com "eles" como ela fez no jogo original. Pete, no entanto afirma que "eles devem ter tido algo melhor para fazer", talvez significando que ele estava ocupado com seus próprios esforços. Isso a enfureceu, e ela exigiu de Pete o que poderia ser mais importante do que o seu regresso. Malévola revela-se a Sora e seus amigos em Disney Castle quando ela tenta preencher o Salão do Cornerstone com a Escuridão, a fim de assumir o castelo e fazer sua nova base de operações, preocupando a Rainha Minnie. Malévola é derrotado por Sora no entanto, quando ele e seus amigos vão voltar no tempo e parar Pete de destruir a pedra angular de Light. Malévola aparece em Halloween Town e tenta destruir a cidade ressuscitando Oogie Boogie, mas sua perda de memória faz com que ele para levá-la embora e Sora derrote Oogie Boogie. Em seguida, ela aparece em Hollow Bastion, durante sua invasão por Heartless. Os Gullwings aparentemente uma vez eram seguidores de Malévola, até que ela não apareceu para vê-los como ela disse que faria. Este é o ponto de viragem no jogo, onde ela e os vilões da Disney finalmente perdem o controle dos Heartless para a Organization XIII. No clímax da batalha, ela prende fora os Nobodies para que Sora pode escapar e encontrar uma maneira de derrotar a Organization XIII. Embora ela odiava Sora, ela percebeu que não poderia derrotá-los, já que ela derrotou facilmente seus Heartless, e até assumiu o controle deles. Ela foge de uma batalha contra Saïx, fugindo com sua vida, trazendo Sora para o Reino das Trevas. Ela ajuda Sora mais uma vez por cortar uma imensa onda de Heartless, com a ajuda de Pete enquanto Sora derrota Xemnas, mas ela afirma que ela vai tomar o castelo para ela mesma. O resultado desta situação é desconhecida. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Em Kingdom Hearts Re:/Coded, Malévola é o antagonista terciário. Tendo aparentemente sobrevivido à destruição do castelo, Malévola estava em uma perda com seus planos com os Heartless desaparecidos, seu controle sobre as trevas enfraqueceu, todos os seus aliados foram derrotados, e ela ainda estava sem uma base de operações. Desesperada para fazer mais um retorno, a feiticeira envia Pete para Disney Castle para espionar o rei e levá-la até a data dos eventos. Pete finalmente entra no mundo quando Mickey virou a revista para um mundo de dados para encontrar respostas a perguntas sem solução. Malévola é convocada para o mundo de dados por Pete, quando ele é enviado para lá. Juntos, eles decidem que eles poderiam usar o mundo dos dados para transmitir os planos originais de Malévola para encontrar Kingdom Hearts e preencher os mundos com escuridão. O plano de par para construir um enorme exército de Heartless sob seu controle completo usando dados da Revista sobre as criaturas e, em seguida, enviá-los para o mundo real para conquistar Disney Castle e o resto dos mundos. Malévola planejava destruir Mickey ou simplesmente deixá-lo preso no mundo de dados da revista. Ela reaparece na versão de dados de Agrabah. Na entrada para a Caverna das Maravilhas, ela derruba a versão de dados de Sora e destrói sua Keyblade de dados. Depois, ela se regozija e convoca as Sombras. Sora luta contra ela e derrota a mesma em sua forma de dragão. Mais tarde, quando a depuração da revista é completa e o Mundo de dados está sendo excluído, o Grilo Falante lembra que Pete e Malévola nunca deixaram o mundo de Dados. Sora corre de volta para os dados de Hollow Bastion para salvá-los, e encontra-los lutando contra a versão corrompida dos Heartless de Sora, que é completamente imune a seus ataques. Sora tenta salvá-los, mas ambos são eliminados antes que ela possa fazer qualquer coisa. No entanto, após a batalha, Sora e Mickey andam fora para encontrá-los vivos, ao lado de Data-Riku, que explica que houve uma "ruptura nos dados", onde ele foi capaz de resgatá-los. Malévola aponta que isso os torna próximos, referindo-se, quando ela ajudou-os em Kingdom Hearts II. Data-Riku então acompanha Pete e Malévola fora o mundo dos Dados. A versão digital de ambos mais tarde aparecem quando Data-Sora vai para Castle Oblivion e atacá-lo antes de sair. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Enquanto Mickey, Donald e Pateta estão supervisionando Sora e Mark of Mastery dos exame de Riku com Yen Sid, Malévola e Pete invadem Disney Castle e tornam Minnie refém. Malévola tem seus corvo entregando uma carta e coroa de Minnie para Mickey na Mysterious Tower, e ele volta para o castelo com Donald e Pateta para detê-la. Yen Sid supõe que as ações de Malévola for solicitado pela escuridão crescente em todo o mundo e considera um sinal de retorno iminente do Mestre Xehanort. No castelo, Malévola revela a Mickey sobre seu encontro com o Mestre Xehanort anos antes e como ele disse a ela de outros mundos fora de sua própria e os sete corações de pura luz que lhe permitisse conquistar todos os mundos. Ela, então, declara suas intenções de conquistar o mundo à sua maneira e exige os dados de mundo que compreende a datascape. Quando Mickey não cumpre, ela lança um ataque, mas é bloqueado por chakrams de Lea, que surgem a partir de um Corredor das Trevas. Minnie escapa de Pete, na confusão, e Malévola recua com ele, afirmando que ela vai voltar, agora que ela sabe onde encontrar o que quer. Mais tarde, quando o Mestre Xehanort é revivido como parte da verdadeira Organização XIII, ele revela que ele manipulou-a a levá-la para reunir as sete corações de pura luz, enquanto ele começou a reunir treze das trevas, como parte de seu plano para criar o χ -lâmina. ''Disney INFINITY Malévola faz uma aparição em ''Disney INFINITY. Na versão 3DS, ela aparece como uma personagem especial. Onde ela vai forçar o último jogador para ficar em último lugar, removendo os emblemas. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Malévola em um dos eventos do Magic KingdomMalévola aparece em vários shows e desfiles. Ela não aparece como um personagem constante nos parques, embora ela tenha sido adicionado ao evento anual, Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. Na Disneyland de Hong Kong, ela fez parte das festividades de Halloween, com um dragão animatrônico sendo colocado no HalloWishes. Malévola pode ser vista também em One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. ''Fantasmic! Na noite do ''Fantasmic!, Malévola é convocado pela Rainha, que planeja matar o Mickey Mouse de uma vez por todas. No fim da batalha contra Mickey, Malévola se transforma em sua forma de dragão e queima a área com suas habilidades de fogo, mas é morta junto com os outros vilões por Mickey quando ele usa a Espada na Pedra. ''Disney Villains Mix and Mingle'' Maévola é o vilão principal no show que comemora o Halloween com seus companheiros vilões. Depois ela se junta em uma canção final. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Malévola é recrutada por Hades para roubar o cristal do Fantasyland, embora, como Ursula e Malévola criam planos para usarem o cristal em ganho própio, ela e os vilões acabam falhando. ''Dream Along with Mickey'' No Dream Along with Mickey, Malévola é um dos vilões que aparecem no palco para ameaçar Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pato Donald e Pateta. Malévola afirma que, desde as pessoas já não acreditam em sonhos, é o momento perfeito para ela voltar ao poder e fazer do Magic Kingdom o lugar aonde não existem sonhos - uma brincadeira com o slogan dos parques da Disney. Mas Mickey faz todos cantarem uma música e afugenta Maléfica e Capitão Gancho, bem como derrotam os mesmos. Trivialidades *Malévola foi nomeada para um lugar na "lista dos 50 maiores vilões da AFI", junto com a Rainha, Stromboli, o Homem, Lady Tremaine, Cruella De Vil e Úrsula. Os Vilões da Disney para fazer a lista final foram a Rainha (10), o Homem (20), e Cruella De Vil (39). *A dubladora original para Malévola também expressou Lady Tremaine de Cinderela. *Malévola é um dos dez vilões que aparecem no Disney's Villains' Lair. Seção de Malévola do livro inclui o catálogo em que ela escolheu seu traje, e um convite para o batismo de Aurora chegando aos 17 anos atrasados (com um pequeno "oops!" rabiscado no canto). Malévola é classificada como a segunda maior dos Disney Vilões no final do livro. *O grito que Malévola solta quando o príncipe Phillip arremessa a espada da verdade em seu coração já foi usado no grito da Bruxa quando ela cai do penhasco de seu ataque que falhou nos Anões. *Desde a morte de Eleanor Audley, a atriz de voz original de Malévola, Susan Blakeslee assumiu esse papel no vídeo game Kingdom Hearts e nos fogos de artifício do show "Happy Hallowishes", realizado no Magic Kingdom do Walt Disney World durante o Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party entre outros. Blakeslee também substituiu Audley como a voz de Lady Tremaine em Cinderela. Ela foi dublada por Lois Nettleton, tanto na série de TV "O Point do Mickey" como no especial "Os Vilões da Disney". No showv do "Fantasmic", ela é dublada por Linda Gary. *The Nostalgia Critic citou Malévola como seu segundo vilão da Disney favorito na lista "Top 11 Disney Villians". A versão feminina do site, o The Nostalgia Chick, citou ela como a vilã favorita de todas na lista "Top 11 Nostalgic Villainesses". *Após o lançamento de Malévola, Malévola será a primeira dos vilões Disney a ter o papel principal em um filme. *O som do fogo lançado pela forma de dragão de Malévola foi criado corretamente, com o uso de um lança-chamas. O som dos dentes de encaixe do dragão, no entanto, foi registrado usando castanholas. *Na história original francesa, a fada má não tinha sido convidada, porque por muitos anos (em muitas versões) ela nunca deixou uma certa torre e foi pensado para ser morta ou encantada. *Diferentemente da maioria dos vilões Disney que falam com seus respectivos heroís, Malévola não tem qualquer contato direto com Aurora. (Além de atrair ela para a roca de fiar) *Malévola em breve estará na Disney Villains Designer Collection. *Malévola pode ser baseada na Bruxa Malvada do Oeste em um filme de 1939 sobre O Mágico de O''z, já que ambos têm a pele verde, um chapéu preto e casaco, e uma varinha (cajado de Malévola e vassoura-de-bruxa). *De acordo com o livro ''Disney Villains: A Secret Files, o sobrenome de Malévola é realmente Faery. *Em Kingdom Hearts 3D, Mestre Xehanort se refere a Malévola como "A Fada das Trevas." *Ela é considerada a vilã da Disney mais popular. *Ela é um dos poucos personagens da Disney a dizer a palavra "inferno". Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Malévola